Switching it up
by Janelle1002luvsBrucas
Summary: When Brooke Davis switches places with her twin Peyton as a favor, she doesn't plan on falling fast and hard for her sister's boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So this one is called "Switching it up" It's a Brucas of course. Here's some background info. Brooke and Peyton are twins. (They both look like Brooke) They're best friends are Haley James-Scott and Rachel Gatina. Haley's married to Nathan, but they never had Jamie! (Well not yet anyway) Peyton and Lucas have been going out for 10 months. Everything else, I think I explain, any questions, feel free to ask me! Don't' forget to review!_

"**Switching it up"**

_**Chapter 1**_

"I won't do it" Brooke Davis painted the last toenail and lifted her gaze to her twin. "I'm surprised you'd even ask"

Peyton took a sip of her drink and met her sister's gaze. Her green eyes narrowed. "Well that makes us even; I'm surprised you're saying no"

"I'm not going away with your boyfriend for the weekend and pretending to be you, you're the one who promised to go to that wedding with him, not me." Brooke twisted the cap on the bright pink polish with unnecessary force. "We're 22, not 16. Impersonating each other is kids' stuff. Besides Luke would probably be able to tell the difference between us by now, you've been dating for almost a year now"

"You know as well as I do the only people who can tell us apart are Mom, Dad and Haley."

"I don't know…" Brooke said reluctantly

"If Lucas finds out I'm going to Aspen with Jake, it'll be over between us"

"So don't go" Brooke couldn't keep the exasperation from her voice. "You and Jake haven't been together for two years and now you _have _to go away with him? I don't understand"

"He says he misses me, I miss him too, you know I do"

"Last I heard he left you without a second glance"

"He says he can explain. I want to hear what he has to say"

Because she loved her sister more than anyone else, Brooke took a minute longer to consider.

"And I'm not stupid…" Peyton continued "I know that getting back together with Jake is a long shot and Lucas is a great guy, I don't want to lose him in case things don't work out with Jake."

"That's not fair to Lucas"

"Brooke" Peyton leaned forward her voice pleading "What isn't fair is for me to date Lucas not knowing how I feel about Jake. Please B."

Brooke shook her head "You promised Lucas a month ago you'd go with him to this wedding. You're just going to have to tell him something came up.

"I can't" Peyton said

"Can't" Brooke echoed raising an eyebrow

"All right I could, but I don't want to, I guess I'll just tell him the truth and if he wants to break it off, that's his choice.

Brooke thought quickly, she hated to see her sister throw away a great guy for one that she wasn't sure about. She couldn't bear the thought of her sister losing Lucas over a foolish whim.

"I don't like it; but if it's just for the weekend I guess…"

Peyton squealed, jumped up and crossed the room to give Brooke a quick hug. "I knew I could count on you"

The doorbell rang and Peyton headed toward the door "That'll be Luke now, we're going to dinner"

Brooke smiled weakly. In only moments Peyton was back with Lucas' arm slung around her.

"Hey cheery" he said smiling at Brooke

"Hey broody" she replied smiling at the use of the nicknames they had given each other. Her heart picked up speed as she gazed into his piercing blue eyes.

_What have I gotten myself into?_


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Chapter 2"**_

Brooke glanced at herself in the mirror and nodded in approval at her appearance. A car door slammed and her heart clenched. This would be the real test. She crossed the room reaching the door just as the bell rang. Counting to ten she took a deep breath and pulled it open.

"Hey Luke"

"You look fabulous" His admiring gaze lingered on her. She wore a blue sweater and dark jeans tucked into black suede boots. Her long mocha brown hair fell in wild curls around her shoulders.

"Thanks" she blushed

"This is for you" he handed her a single white rose. "I want you to know how much I appreciate you coming with me"

Brooke smiled and brought the rose to her nose and sniffed. "It's beautiful"

He smiled and waited expectantly. It only took Brooke an instant to realize what he was waiting for. But he was Peyton's boyfriend, and off-limits right? What was she supposed to do? She laid the rose on the side table and took a step closer to Lucas. She leaned forward and lightly brushed his cheek with her lips. She started to step back when his arms tightened around her and pulled her close. When his lips lowered, Brooke slipped from his arms and forced a bright smile. She headed towards the stairs, her heart racing, her brain pure mush.

"Hey where are you going?" Lucas called out

"Upstairs" Brooke called out "Come with me"

Lucas stared. Was she asking what he thought she was? They hadn't slept together yet and he wasn't sure he was ready. Not yet anyway.

"Luke?"

His gaze shifted to the stairs. But it seemed as if she were more beautiful than usual…

"Aren't you going to help me with my bag?"

"Your bag" he echoed

"In my room, I know we're only going for the weekend, but it's kind of heavy"

"That's why you wanted me to come to your room" he asked "to carry your bag"

"Why else?" she asked kinking her eyebrow

He didn't know what she was up to but he decided to play along. "I thought maybe you wanted to get an early start. You know this will be our first weekend trip together."

Brooke's breath caught in her throat.

"I agreed to go to the wedding with you Luke, nothing more."

"You invited me upstairs"

"To-get-my-bag"

"So you don't want to sleep with me?"

"No I don't"

"Not even a little bit" His boyish smile caught her off guard and she had to smile. He reached over and took her hand planting a kiss in her palm

"Okay, we'll play it you way this weekend. Just lots of kissing."

The drive to Tree Hill was a long one, but Brooke didn't mind. She and Lucas talked the entire way and kept her laughing the whole ride.

"Nate wants us to go to mom's club, do you mind or are you tired?"

"No way" she smiled "We can go"

She clapped as they passed the "_Welcome to Tree Hill"_ sign. "I'm so excited" she chirped

He laughed, "I thought you hated weddings"

"What do you mean?" she started, "I love…" then she remembered who Lucas thought he was talking to. His girlfriend did hate weddings.

"Peyton?"

"Yeah, well I'm thinking it'll be fun since I'll be with you" she told him. He took her hand in his "We're gonna have a great time this weekend.

x-x-x

After stopping at Lucas' house to drop off their bags, and change their clothes, they headed to Lucas' mom's club TRIC to meet Nathan and Haley. Brooke hadn't spoken with Haley about the switch and she hoped she wouldn't blow her cover. They walked into the club hand in hand and Nathan called them over from the table where he and Haley sat.

"Hey Luke, Hey Peyton" Nathan said as they sat down

"Hey guys" Brooke smiled

Haley narrowed her eyes "I need to use the bathroom…Peyton, could you come with me"

Haley grabbed her arm before she had time to answer.

"What's going on Brooke?" she asked closing the bathroom door behind them

"It's a long story"

"Give me the short version"

"Jake wanted Peyton to go to Aspen with her, he said he has a reason for leaving without an explanation, she didn't want to lose Luke in case things don't work out with Jake so here I am."

"I don't think this is a good idea Tigger, someone could get hurt"

"It's only a weekend Hales"

"O.K, if you say so, I only hope you know what you're doing"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_A/N: Don't forget to review loves, I'll try to get an update up tomorrow and I'll try for some longer chaps! Much love! 3_

The wedding seemed to go by in a blur. Lucas stayed close to Brooke's side the whole time. She only wished she had remembered Lucas was so affectionate. If he wasn't taking her hand to pull her over to meet someone, he was leaning over to whisper something in her ear. At the reception Brooke and Lucas danced until her head spun. She wasn't entirely sure if it was from the champagne or Lucas' closeness.

"Are you ready to take a break?" Lucas had removed his suit jacket and loosened his tie earlier and Brooke thought he looked incredible.

"Sounds good to me" She smiled and pushed back a strand of hair that fell across her forehead.

"Since we'll be sitting anyway, how about we go talk to my grandparents for a few minutes?"

"I'd love to"

"Thanks Peyton, it means a lot to me"

"No problem" she smiled. They strolled across the hall hand in hand, stopping finally in front of an old couple sitting together holding hands.

"Grandpa, Grandma I'd like you to meet-"

"Introductions can wait" the man waved a dismissive hand. Brooke slanted a look at Lucas.

"Grandpa"

"The mistletoe boy" He pointed to a sprig hanging above Brooke's head.

"Don't tell me young people nowadays don't know what that means"

Lucas shifted his gaze to Brooke. Her insides twisted into knots. How could she refuse? In the eyes of his grandparents she was Peyton. In the eyes of Lucas she was Peyton. Did a mistletoe kiss really count anyway? Wouldn't it be like a kiss between friends on New Years Eve? It didn't mean you liked the guy or wanted him for your own? Did it? She shook the thoughts from her head and took a step forward. Using his left hand Lucas pushed Brooke's hair gently away from her face and lowered his lips to hers. With one soft touch all the feelings Brooke had held inside surged to the surface. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, losing herself in the lightning bolt of emotion that ripped through her. Lucas wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, molding his body to hers. He kissed her hard crushing his mouth to hers catching her by surprise. For a moment in his arms Brooke forgot he belonged to her sister. It was Lucas that finally pulled back with a puzzled expression. For a moment Brooke just stood there trying to get her bearings, her chest heaving.

"Now that's what I call a kiss" his grandfather cackled. "Come on over and let me meet this girl of yours"

Lucas took a deep breath and Brooke realized that though he might be outwardly composed, he was as shaken as she was by the electricity between them. But he took her hand and smiled confidently at his grandparents.

"Grandma, Grandpa, this is Peyton Davis, Peyton, these are my grandparents Royal and May Scott."

"It's nice to meet you both" The polite words flowed from Brooke's mouth automatically even as her mind whirled and skidded. _What had gotten into her kissing Lucas like that? _

"Have you enjoyed your weekend with my grandson?" Though he had to be close to 80 Royal Scott's eyes were bright and Brooke had the feeling he missed very little.

"Very much" Brooke replied, glad she could answer honestly. "Everyone has been so nice"

"From what I've heard, you've made quite a hit with the Scott clan. And we're a difficult bunch to please."

"Lay off her you old coot" May playfully hit her husband on the shoulder.

"I hope you're planning on coming to our big Christmas get together."

"Well I'm not sure…"

"We'll have lots of mistletoe, I promise" Royal wiggled one eyebrow.

She laughed "It's very kind of you to invite me" she said "but that sounds like a family celebration to me, and I wouldn't want to intrude."

"I'd love to have you come with me" Lucas told her.

"We'll see" Brooke gave a non committal smile. After all it was Peyton's decision and not hers.

"You ready for another dance?"

She smiled up at him "I'd love to"

x-x-x

"Are you ready to tell me?"

Brooke glanced at Haley who sat across from her on Lucas' bed. "Tell you what?"

"That you have feelings for Lucas"

"You're reading too much into this Hales, I'm just acting"

"Tigger, I'm your best friend, you don't have to hide it from me"

"What kind of person would I be if I fell for my sister's boyfriend?"

"The heart can't help who it wants Brooke"

"I don't know what to do Hales"

"We'll figure it out" she said pulling Brooke into her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hey loves, sorry it took me so long to UD, I had some stuff to finish, here's the next chap, someone asked if Lucas and Nathan have the same mom, yeah they do, their parents are Karen and Keith. Dan doesn't exist. Don't forget to review!_

_**Chapter 4**_

Brooke glanced out of Lucas' bedroom window. The snow that had started out as flurries the night before now blanketed the ground. Tonight her life would return to normal. Peyton would get Lucas back and she would have her memories.

"I wondered where you were"

Brooke hurriedly brushed a tear from her eye and pasted on a smile.

"It's snowing"

Lucas came up behind her and his arms slid around his waist. How had the feel of his arms become so familiar? Brooke leaned back against him, wishing this moment could last forever

"I can't believe this weekend is almost over"

"I know" he sighed "It's gone so fast"

"Too fast"

Something in her tone must have alerted him because he turned her in his arms and tipped her chin up with his hand. Concern filled his gaze "You've been crying. Tell me what's wrong"

"Nothing" Brooke blinked back tears

"Something has to be wrong. You never cry, is it something I said?" His brow furrowed "or something I did? Tell me-"

"It's not you" she shook her head "It's me; I don't want to go back to the real world"

"The real world isn't all that bad" His arms closed around her in a comforting embrace and he laid his head against hers. "I know we haven't seen each other lately, but that's going to change, I promise"

She'd always believed things happen for a reason, and usually she could see why something happened the way it did. But this made no sense, and neither did falling for your sister's boyfriend. The loud shrill of her cell phone interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello" She picked up glancing at the unknown number on the caller I.D.

"Hey B, How's Tree Hill?"

Brooke could tell by her sister's voice that everything was okay. Brooke covered the receiver and turned to Lucas

"It's just my sister checking up on us"

To her horror Lucas reached for the phone "Let me talk to her"

"She hesitated and lifted the phone back to her lips "Um Brooke Luke wants to say hi"

She handed him the phone

"Hey Brooke"

Brooke heard him ask her sister abut her weekend. He laughed and they talked for a few minutes longer. Between the roaring in her ears and the pounding of her heart Brooke heard little of the conversation.

"Here, she wants to talk to you" Lucas shoved the phone into her hand. His lips brushed Brooke's cheek. "I'll give you some alone time."

She waited until he'd left the room before lifting the receiver to her ear "It's me"

"He certainly seems in a good mood"

Peyton's voice was light and teasing. "You must be doing a good job impersonating me"

Brooke wanted to tell her sister that she'd done nothing more than be herself this weekend but instead she gave a weak laugh "I was just doing what you asked Peyt"

"And I appreciate it. I know you didn't want to do this. Peyton's voice turned serious. "And I feel terrible about wasting your time."

"Wasting my time" Brooke said slowly "I don't understand"

"I mean it may have been all for nothing" Peyton's voice lowered "B, I'm having the greatest time. Jake is wonderful."

"What are you saying? You don't want Lucas after all?" Brooke couldn't help stop the surge of excitement from racing through her body. Last night she'd been so sure he could never be hers. Could she have been wrong?

"Jake loves me" Peyton said "He told me so last night"

"The question is do you love him?" Though Brooke wanted Lucas, she would never push Peyton towards someone who had caused her so much pain.

"Yes" Peyton spoke so softly that even with the receiver pressed tight against her ear, Brooke could barely hear. "I think I do B"

"So where does that leave Luke?"

"Available" Peyton said with a laugh, He'll find someone else, He's a great guy"

"I know" Brooke said before she could help herself "I think anyone would love to have a guy like Luke"

"Well as far as I'm concerned, they're welcome to him"

"You really mean that?" Brooke's heart picked up speed

"Absolutely"

But did she really mean anyone. "I'll talk to you later B, Jake and I are going out, thanks again, and try to have a little fun, so it's not a complete waste."

"O.K, I love you"  
"I love you too B"

Brooke clicked off the phone, her thoughts whirling. As the weekend had progressed Brooke had found herself wishing Lucas were free, though she'd never thought it would really happen. But Peyton was in love; Brooke could hear it in her voice. She could only hope and pray that this time around Peyton and Jake would make it work. Now, all that was left was for Brooke to square things away with Lucas. But how? And what was he going to say when she told him the truth? Would he tell her he couldn't abide liars and that he never wanted to se her again. Brooke's gaze drifted out the window. Two or three inches of snow covered Lucas' car and the snow continued to fall. Brooke wrapped her arms around herself and shivered.

"Is everything O.K with Brooke?"

She jumped. She'd been so focused on her own thoughts she hadn't heard Lucas return.

"Of course" Brooke pasted a smile on her face.

"Why?"

"You look broody" he told her "Brooke says that's my job" His hand lightly touched her arm "Come here, let me give you a hug"

He opened his arms and she stepped forward, burying her head against his chest, slipping her hands around his waist. The scent of soap mixed with the tantalizing fragrance of his cologne. His hand reached upward and stroked her hair. He could have said a thousand words but none would have been as comforting as his touch. Brooke didn't know how long they stood there. All she knew was that the icy coldness that filled her after the thought of betraying her sister was replaced by growing warmth. Sometime, she wasn't quite sure when, she became conscious of his breath against her neck, of the beating of his heart against his her breast, of his body against pressed against hers. A strange aching started deep inside and she couldn't help but remember the feel of his lips against hers and wish that there were mistletoe hanging above them so she could have an excuse to kiss him. As if he could read her thoughts Lucas took a step back and his hand moved upward to cup her face. His eyes searched hers. Though she knew she should look away and not let him see her longing. She met his gaze.

"You're so beautiful" his gaze slid over her, lingering at the hollow of her neck her breasts, passing down to her hips, then returning to her eyes. Her palms grew damp and moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue. It was all the invitation he needed. His head dipped and his lips brushed hers. They were soft and warm slightly parted, barely touching. He continued to tease her with his mouth, planting little kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. It was torture, sweet delicious torture. Her senses swirled. She wanted more and she went up on tiptoe, deepening the kiss. She caught a flash of surprise in his eyes before his tongue met hers and the world exploded in q wave of heat and passion. She reached up raking her fingers through his hair pulling him closer still. Now that she had him, she wasn't ever going to let him go.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Lucas looked at Brooke across the room. With her lean little body, Peyton made beautiful silhouette in the firelight. Lucas let his gaze linger. He couldn't believe she was his. Though they'd been dating for almost a year he had never felt connected to her. Not until this weekend. Her hair shimmered in the firelight. If someone would have told her he'd fall in love this weekend he would have said they were crazy. Now he was crazy, crazy in love with Peyton. Lucas moved to her side.

"It's still coming down out there" she said almost to herself "We may be here for a while"

"I thought you didn't want to go back to the real world anyway" Lucas teased and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I don't" she told him

"I called Nate, it looks like we'll have to stay here an extra day"  
"I don't mind" she said

"We can leave tomorrow, besides how long has it been since you built a snowman?"

"It's dark outside"

"There's a streetlight at the end of the driveway"

Brooke knew Peyton wouldn't have considered it for a moment. She only braved the snow when absolutely necessary. But Peyton wasn't here this weekend. Brooke was and Lucas' expression was so hopeful Brooke didn't have the heart to say no.

"Okay, but I'll have to go change first"

He gazed admiringly at her snug black pants, and white sweater "Need any help?"  
Brooke laughed "I think I can manage just fine"

An hour later Brooke plopped back in the snow determined not to go inside until she'd made her snow angel. She flapped her arms and legs moving the snow aside.

"You look beautiful lying there" Lucas gazed down at her

"I'm sure" Brooke scoffed "My nose is as bright as Rudolph's and if I don't get out of the snow right this minute, I'm going to be as frozen as Frosty."

"We can't have that" Lucas smiled and reached down, pulling her up, and dusting her off "No more snow"

Brooke glanced down at the angel. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

His gaze never left Brooke's face. "Yes she is"  
Brooke licked her dry lips, heat spreading throughout her body at the look in his eyes.

"I had a great time tonight" he lowered his lips and brushed her lips "Thank you"

"You're welcome" her gloved finger traced a line down his cheek and his eyes darkened. But before he could kiss her again, she stepped back and headed for the house. She welcomed the artic blast of air that hit her face. It had gotten entirely too warm for her outside.

x-x-x

Lucas found Brooke perched at the edge of the bed when he walked into his bedroom.

"Luke, can we talk a minute"

"Before or after I get undressed"

Her head jerked up, but when she saw his teasing smile she had to grin. "Before or after I get undressed"  
Her head jerked up, but when she saw his teasing smile she had to grin. "I don't know where this teasing side of you is coming from, but before would probably be best, I wouldn't want to be distracted"

His eyes lit up and he rose and crossed the room

"Distractions can be fun"

She placed her hand flat against his chest and pushed him back. "Rule number one. While we're in the bedroom, we keep put hands to ourselves"

"That doesn't sound like much fun"

"You're right, it doesn't, I mean we've dated for almost a year"

"And most people have slept together by then" he added "But you and I both wanted to wait until we loved each other"

Brooke exhaled the breath she didn't realize she'd been hiding. She knew Peyton hadn't slept with Lucas yet, Peyton told her everything, but she didn't know the reason they hadn't. She smiled in relief.

"But things are different now" He sat beside her on the bed and his gaze met hers. "And I love you Peyton Davis. With all my heart"

Brooke could only stare. Lucas loved Peyton. _Of course he did. _After all, her sister was the one he'd dated for the past ten months. Brooke was just the fill in for the weekend. She'd been foolish to think there had been anything special between her and Lucas. The whole time he'd held her, kissed her, teased her, he'd been seeing Peyton. Shame mixed with despair. What should she do now? Tell him who she really was? Or play this out as Brooke and no one would ever be the wiser?

"Peyton" Lucas took her hand "I just wanted you to know how I felt. If you don't feel the same, I understand.

This was her opportunity to let him down gently and tell him who she was. If she didn't do it now, she might never have another chance.

"I'm so confused"

The look of pain in his eyes broke her heart.

"Luke, I don't know what I feel"

"Shh" His fingers closed her lips. "You don't have to say it back, just know that I love you" he said stroking her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Brooke jerked upright in bed, her body drenched in sweat, her heart pounding. Something was wrong. Dreadfully wrong. Her chest hurt and she could barely catch her breath. She hadn't felt this bad since she'd been ten and Peyton had fallen from their tree house and been knocked unconscious. _Something's wrong with Peyton. _Brooke tried to reassure herself that Peyton was perfectly safe with Jake. But once the thought hit her, it wouldn't let go. Brooke eased herself out of bed and padded silently across the room. She reached for her cell phone and cursed silently as she noticed the battery was dead. She tip toed to Lucas' bedside stand and grabbed his cell phone. She dialed the number Peyton had given her for where she was staying. On the tenth ring she hung up and dialed her parents.

"Hello" Even though it was three in the morning her mother sounded awake, almost as if she'd been expecting a call.

"Mom, it's Brooke" she whispered. She cast a quick glance at the floor, reassured that Lucas hadn't moved. "I didn't mean to wake you. But I have the most awful feeling-"

"I'm so glad you called" She knew something was wrong " I knew you were in Tree Hill but I'd lost the number you gave me, and your cell phone is off and-"

"Mom" Brooke interrupted "Is everything O.K? I'm worried about Peyton"

"The doctors think she'll be fine. Of course they can't say for sure…" Her mother's voice broke

"Think she'll be fine? What's wrong with her?"

Though a fire burned in the fireplace and Brooke was dressed warmly in a sweatshirt and sweatpants she shivered.

"Brooke, this is dad"

Brooke forced herself to stay calm. Her mother overreacted at the time. Her father had always been the calm, logical one. "Dad, tell me what's wrong with Peyton"

"Honey, Peyton was in a car accident. She broke her leg and hit her head pretty hard."

"But she's okay? I mean people break their legs everyday"

Her father hesitated, "At first she was doing fine, but then she…she took a turn for the worse. She started having trouble breathing…"

Brooke's hand dropped to her side, the phone dangling loosely in her grasp. The sweatshirt and sweatpants couldn't ease the icy chill that raced through her body. For a second Brooke thought she would faint. She sat down, her knees too weak to hold her. Tears spilled from her lids and a sob escaped her lips. Suddenly Lucas was at her side, taking the phone from her hand.

"This is Lucas Scott, who am I speaking with?"

"This is Richard Davis, is my daughter okay?"

"She's very upset" Lucas said "Can you tell me what's going on?"

"I was just telling her that Peyton was in a car accident. When Jake first called with the news, we didn't think much of it, he said she just broke her leg, but she had a concussion and they kept her for observation. Then-" the older man paused and took a breath "-she developed trouble breathing. They think a blood clot went to her lung."

"Is she Okay?"

"They've got her on blood thinners. The first 24 hours are critical. Victoria and I are driving to Aspen right now."

Lucas took down all the pertinent information and hung up the phone. Though Richard Davis seemed fairly together Lucas knew he must be more distraught than he seemed. In the course of their brief conversation he'd gotten Peyton's and Brooke's names mixed up several times.

"Is my sister dead?"

Lucas looked up to find Brooke's tear filled gaze staring at him. "Oh, baby no, she's not dead" he sat beside her on the bed and took her in his arms. "She's in the hospital and they're taking good care of her. She'll be jut fine"

Brooke couldn't breathe. Her hand rose to her throat.

"A blood clot went to her lung" Lucas tried to keep his voice matter of fact, as if a pulmonary embolism were just a minor inconvenience, and not a life threatening event. "Your dad said they treating her with some kind of blood thinners and they expect her to make a full recovery"

"My mother was crying. She never cries"

"She was upset" he acknowledged "But your father said he thought she'd be fine once she saw Brooke was O.K"

"My dad will take good care of her"

"That's right, he will" Lucas brushed the hair back from Brooke's face with one hand. "And I'll take good care of you. Because that's what you do when you love someone."

Though Brooke wanted nothing more than to remain cosseted in Lucas' loving arms, her sister came first.

"I can't stay here. I have to go to Peyton, she needs me"  
"Peyton" Lucas echoed, his brows drew together

Brooke stared at him, realizing what she'd just said. The confusion in his face cleared. His jaw tensed. "You're Brooke."

The hurt and anger in his eyes tore at her heart. Last night she'd had several opportunities to tell the truth, to explain what had happened. Why hadn't she told him when she'd had the chance? She'd never wanted him to find out this way. Brooke swallowed past the sudden lump in her throat.

"I never meant to hurt you"

"Don't give me that" He stood abruptly and strode to the window. He leaned forward, his hands on the windowsill for a long moment before shifting his gaze back to Brooke.

"Luke-"

"So there couldn't have been a conflict. The only reason I can think of is that she got a better offer. Brooke lowered her gaze.

"Jake" Lucas snapped his finger "Your father said something about Jake calling with the news. That was Peyton's old boyfriend's name, wasn't it?"

Brooke's heart clenched at the pain in his voice.

"I'll take your silence as a yes" Lucas raked his fingers through his short hair. "I've been an idiot. I even thought I was in love with you. But I don't even know who you are."

He shook his head and turned back to the window. Brooke knew there was nothing she could say that would ease the pain. She didn't want to leave him like this but she didn't have a choice. She had to go to Peyton. She grabbed her bag and in a matter of minutes she was fully packed. Lucas stood still with his back to her.

"I'm going to the airport"

"I'll take you"

"I can take a cab" she said quietly

"It'll be faster if I take you, don't worry, we don't need to talk." His voice was matter of fact, instead of angry, and it was almost as if he read her mind. "After all" he said "there's really nothing more to say"

x-x-x

They'd barely spoken since they left Lucas' house. Lucas preferred it that way. After all, he certainly wasn't in the mood for small talk and as he'd said what was there left to say? She'd lied and played him for a fool. He didn't want anything more to do with her. Still, on the way to the airport, his gaze kept drifting sideways. Her brown hair was matted against her face, and her hazel eyes were rimmed with red, but she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She kept her gaze focused straight ahead for most of the drive, but now her hands were folded in her lap and her eyes were closed. He wondered for a moment if she'd fallen asleep, but then he saw her fidgeting with the rings on her fingers. And a single tear fell down her face. For a moment his heart softened but then he remembered the clutch in his stomach that still hadn't left. No, he was never going to forgive Brooke Davis.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Brooke ran through the hospital doors, her heels clicking on the floor.

"Peyton Davis" she gasped to the nurse at the receptionist desk "I need to know what room Peyton Davis is in"

"Brooke" she turned and rushed to Rachel who stood behind her, two cups of coffee in her hand

"Rachel, how is she?"

"She's still unconscious, there's no change, come on, I'll take you to your parents"

"Mom, Dad"

"Brooke" They wrapped their arms around each other and Brooke held on tightly

"Is she gonna be O.K?" she asked trying to keep her voice steady.

"Of course she is, Peyton's a fighter, you know that, she'll be fine"

"Who's here for Peyton Davis?"

They all turned to face the doctor who had entered the waiting room

"I'm her father"

"Your daughter is going to be just fine, she's stable, and asking for someone named Brooke"

"That' me" Brooke said stepping forward "Can I see her?"

"Of course, but right now, it's one at a time, I'll take you first, then you can all alternate"

Brooke followed the doctor, fidgeting with the rings on her fingers, she hesitated in front of the door and slowly turned the knob

"Peyton" she said peeking inside the room

"Hey B"

"Oh Peyton" she was at her side in two strides, "How are you feeling?"  
"I'll be fine" she said squeezing Brooke's hand

"I was so worried" she said tears falling down her face.

"Hey, no crying, you know how I feel about that"

"I'm sorry, it's just, I thought you were gonna die, and-"

"I'm fine B"

"I know"

"Is Luke here?"

"No, I really messed things up him, he knows, I don't think he'll ever talk to either of us ever again"

"I'm sorry B, I know you were friends before all of this, I'm sorry about all of this"

"It's O.K, it was my fault anyway"

"Don't do that, don't blame yourself"

"We'll talk later, my time's up, plus there's a certain someone out there who's pacing the waiting room"

"Will you stay?"

"Of course" Brooke told her "I'll go get Jake

x-x-x

A week later Brooke sat across from Peyton and Rachel in their apartment living room. Peyton had recovered quickly from her blood clot and the cast on her blood clot barely slowed her down at all. From the time she's left the hospital and returned to New York, Peyton and Jake had been inseparable. Tonight at dinner, they'd made the big announcement. "I can't believe you're engaged." Brooke stared at the diamond on her sister's finger.

"Being with Jake again made me realize that he was the one for me. And when he told me that he went to find Jenny I know that he never stopped loving me."

"Why didn't he tell you where he was going when he left?" Rachel asked

"he knew I would drop everything, and go with him. He didn't want me to leave the studio. Or you guys and mom and dad"

"We're happy for you Peyton, I guess it isn't hos over bros anymore"

"B, it'll always be hos over bros, that'll never change"

"So what happened with you and Lucas?" Rachel asked turning to Brooke "You haven't said ten words about the guy since you got home"

"There's not much to say" Brooke kept her tone light and gave them a brief summary of her and Lucas' time together starting with the drive and ending with Lucas discovering the truth. "I don't think we're his favorite people in the world right now"

"Oh my God"

"What's wrong?"

"Peyton, can you see it?" Rachel asked ignoring Brooke's question

"Of course I can, you love him"

"You guys are crazy, I don't love him" Brooke said past the sudden lump in her throat.

"You can't hide it from the people who know you best"  
"I didn't want to like him, He's your guy"

"No, Jake is my guy, Lucas was my guy, we can't help what we feel" Peyton said her voice gentle, "We can only help what we do about it"

" I kissed him" Brooke's heart twisted "He was your boyfriend, and I kissed him"

"Big deal, We all know if I had wanted Luke, you would have let me have him. So there's absolutely no crime and nothing to forgive." Peyton's tone was so confident Brooke couldn't help but believe her

"You're sure?"

"Of course B"

"Well it doesn't matter anyway"

"Did I tell you Haley called today to check on Peyton, She mentioned Lucas' grandfather was in the hospital." Rachel said taking a sip of the beer she held in her hand

"What's wrong with him?"

" I didn't ask" Rachel said

"Did she say what hospital he was in?"

"I don't know, I didn't really pay much attention. I've never been much for old people. Plus, I don't even know the guy"

But I do, Brooke though. Royal Scott was a sweet man who'd gone out of his way to make her feel comfortable. _Would It be wrong to stop by and say hello?_

"I think I might call around, see what hospital he's at."

"Why would you want to do that?" Rachel asked

"Because I like the guy, and it's the right thing to do"

"What if Lucas is there?" Peyton asked

Brooke paused. She'd forgotten that Lucas might be there. She almost reconsidered her decision to go, until she remembered he had basketball practice on Thursdays. She grabbed her keys and headed out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

"**Chapter 8"**

"Peyton, oh it's so good to see you"

"I heard he was here, and I just had to come and see him, how's he doing Mrs. Scott?"

"Much better, I was just going to sneak him some coffee, but I'm sure he'd love to see you, go right on in dear"

Brooke slowly made her way to the door and peeked in. Royal Scott sat upright in bed, watching a basketball game on the television that hung from the wall.

"Mr. Scott"

"I'm feeling fine, and I'm going to finish watching the gam-Oh Peyton, it's you, I thought you were one of those pesky nurses, how are you dear?"

"I should be asking you that question"

"I'm doing fine dear, how good of you to come by and see me"

Despite the IV tubing taped to one arm, he looked remarkably healthy. Brooke crossed the room and gave him a quick hug being careful to avoid the tubing.

"And before we go any further, I have a confession to make, my name is Brooke, Peyton is my twin sister, and we both tricked Luke. I feel terrible, and I don't want to go any further pretending to be anyone but myself"

"Brooke" He rolled the name around the tongue "I like it"

"You're not mad?" she asked sheepishly

"It's not my place to be mad. How does Lucas feel?"

"I don't know, I don't think he'd want to talk to me"

"Have you tried Brooke?"

"No, not really, but enough about that" she said "I'm here to talk about you, are you going to have to be here much longer?"

"Tomorrow is D day" Royal said holding up one hand with his fingers crossed.

"D day?" Brooke echoed

"Dismissal day." A broad smile split his face, making him look ten years younger.

Brooke impulsively gave him another hug. "I'm so glad"

"You're a sweet girl Brooke." Royal's gaze lingered on her face. "By the way, I hope you're still planning on coming to our Christmas party"

She paused and met his gaze "I don't think so Mr. Scott"

"I know he loves you Brooke"

"He loves my sister, Mr. Scott, not me." She told him " I should go, I hope you feel better" she said as she walked towards the door

"Don't give up on him Brooke" he said quietly as she shut the door behind her

x-x-x

Lucas decided to stop by the hospital on the way home from the gym. Though he and Nathan had dropped by a short time before practice, he knew his grandfather got lonely even with May there to keep him company. Pushing open the hospital door, he smiled "Hey grandpa"

"You just missed Brooke" Royal said "Looking more beautiful than ever I might add"  
"Really?" Lucas kept his tone nonchalant. "What was she doing here?"

"She came to visit me" he said "Said she'd heard I was in the hospital and wanted to make sure I was O.K. She's a wonderful girl"

Lucas ignored the comment. "How's she doing?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"We don't talk much anymore"

"I gathered as much." Royal paused "She told me what she did"

Lucas shifted his gaze out the window

"Boy, don't let that girl go for something as stupid as this, your grandmother told me she was born in '26, I didn't find out until years later she was born in '24"

"It's not that simple" Lucas knew his grandfather wouldn't give up "I'd been dating Peyton Sawyer for almost a year, she'd promised to come to Aunt Deb's wedding with me, but instead she sent her twin sister Brooke instead"

"And you couldn't tell?" Royal's tone was clearly disbelieving

Lucas shifted in his chair. He knew it made no sense. How could he have dated a woman for ten months and not been able to tell the difference between her and her sister. Though they might be identical on the outside, inside they weren't the same at all. The car ride was the first clue, usually Peyton had her earphones in the entire ride but Brooke had talked, and laughed, but he'd told himself, she was just excited about their first real weekend trip together. And then there was the actual wedding, He'd expected her to be bored stiff, Peyton hated weddings but instead of begging to cut out early, she'd been charming and gracious, and had genuinely had fun. He could tell. But the biggest clue had been the way she kissed. The world didn't tip when he kissed Peyton, when he kissed Brooke, he felt as if the world dropped from beneath him. Lucas' chest tightened.

"I told her I loved her" Lucas shook his head and gave a humorless laugh "I was going to ask her to marry me"

"Sounds serious"

"But it was all a joke," Lucas said "Don't you understand? She was just filling in for her sister. I didn't mean anything to her."

"Son, I've been on this earth for 80 years, and I saw the way she looked at you" Royal paused "If you can't see that she loves you, then all I can say is you must be blind"

Lucas stared at his grandfather, the first faint stirrings of hope coursing through his veins. Could his grandfather be right? Could it be that Brooke really loved him? As mad as he'd been at first, now he understood. And it had been a wonderful weekend. If he was in love with her, maybe it was time he did something about it and not let his pride stand in the way.


	9. Chapter 9

"_**Chapter 9"**_

"C'mon Brooke, stop being a boring slut, and come with us to the party"

"Rachel, has it slipped you mind who Nathan's brother is? Lucas will be there too." Brooke shook her head "No way I'm not going"

Rachel lined her lips with bright red lipstick before lifting her gaze from the dressing table mirror. "So you're going to stay here by yourself…on Christmas Eve?"

Before Brooke could respond, Peyton and Jake entered the room, their hands intertwined. "Are you guys ready?" Peyton asked meeting Brooke' gaze

"Your slut sister here says she's not going" Rachel told her as she slipped into the high red shoes laying next to the bed

"B, I don't care what you say, you're going whether you like it or not" she said walking towards her sister "now get some clothes on, and let's go"

"Peyton-"

"I'm not going to say it again"

"But Peyton-"

"Brooke Penelope Davis"

"O.K, O.K, I'm going" She could admit it to Rachel, but she wasn't quite ready to tell her sister she was scared to see Lucas. Sure her sister knew she had feelings for him, but that she was in love with him? She hadn't even admitted it to herself.

"Put this on" Rachel interrupted her thoughts. Brooke looked at the tiny black dress Rachel held in her hand.

"I just sketched this last week, how did you…?"

"Merry Christmas B"

"Thanks Rach" Brooke took the dress and pulled her into a tight hug

"O.K, that's enough with the feelings"

Brooke laughed and held the dress against her

"Go get the guy Brooke" Rachel said softly before closing the door behind her.

x-x-x

The last thing Lucas wanted to do was put up mistletoe.

"A little to the right" Royal leaned forward in his wheelchair, his gaze narrowing. "It's not centered on the doorway"

Lucas bit back a sharp retort. It wasn't his grandfather's fault that the mistletoe made him think of a certain dimpled hazel-eyed brunette. The mere touch of the tiny sprig brought back the memory of that night at the reception hall, the softness of her hair, the sweetness of her kiss. Though it was crazy, after his talk with his grandfather, he'd kept thinking about Brooke, wondering if should give her a call.

"Are you going to hang it or stand there looking at it all day?"

The abrupt tone jerked Lucas back to reality. He loved the mistletoe a half inch to the right. "How's this?"

"Perfect" Royal nodded approvingly

Breathing a sigh of relief, Lucas secured the sprig.

"People should be arriving any minute now"

He had barely finished his sentence when the doorbell rang.

"Let the games begin" Royal muttered to himself as Lucas went to answer the door.

x-x-x

Nathan looked at his brother sitting across the room, and headed towards him.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Lucas answered turning to face him

"Whatever it is that's bothering you"

"Nothing's bothering me, I'm fine" Lucas replied

"I know you better than anyone Luke, I'm your brother, you can tell me"

"O.K" he relented "Did Haley tell you about Brooke and Peyton's switch?"

"Yeah she did" he admitted "but because of the best friend honor code, she didn't tell me until after you found out"

"I want to be mad at her, but I can't stop thinking about her"

"You love her"

"No, I"

"I wasn't asking you, I was telling you, you love her"

"I'm such a fool" Lucas muttered

"Wow" Nathan murmured

"What?" Lucas turned to where his brother was staring and he froze. He swore his heart didn't just skip a beat but stopped beating altogether "Who invited them"

He let his gaze linger on the short dress she wore before their eyes finally met. The sharp bolt of electricity ripped through him.

"I'll give you one guess" Nathan said as they both noticed their grandfather heading towards Brooke.

"Brooke, over here"

Brooke turned in the direction of the voice and smiled at Royal. She made her way through the crowd and she leaned down to give him a hug "You look great Mr. Scott"

"You're the prettiest girl in the room Brooke, right there alongside my May."

"You're sweet" she blushed "Thank you"

Brooke forced a smile as she noticed Lucas making his way towards them. "Merry Christmas Lucas"

"Merry Christmas" he smiled "You look beautiful Brooke"

"Thank you"

"Is your sister here?" Royal asked looking around the room

"Yes, she's here with her fiancé Jake."

Lucas looked up at the word fiancé and Brooke realized he didn't know Peyton was engaged. But of course how could he? They hadn't talked since Tree Hill. He held her gaze and her heart hammered against her ribs drowning out the sound of the familiar Christmas music. Her eyes locked with his and their breathing came in unison

"I think I hear May calling me" Royal said softly rolling away in his wheelchair chuckling softly to himself. "The boy's head over heels" he muttered

x-x-x

As she let Lucas steer her to the outside patio, she attempted to formulate an apology in her mind.

"Before you say anything, I just want to say again that I'm sorry" Brooke met his gaze. "I never meant to hurt you. "I'm not the kind of person that normally lies. Peyton wanted to see if there was still something with Jake and I didn't want her to lose you. That's why I agreed to do it, but I was wrong, and I'm sorry"

"You know what I believe" he said taking her hand in his "things happen for a reason"

Brooke drew a shaky breath

"I never really knew Peyton" he said "After almost a year, I never knew her, but with you it's different"

Hope grew inside her.

"I was thinking we could start over'

"I think that's a great idea: Brooke's smile widened. "When do you want to start?"

"No time like the present" Lucas extended his hand. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Lucas Scott"

Brooke took his hand, A shiver traveled up her spine at his touch. "Brooke Davis"

"Brooke" He kept her hand and his gaze flickered for a moment down to her mouth. "Do you believe in kissing on the first date?"

"Not usually" hr gaze shifted pointedly to the mistletoe overhead "But in this case I might be willing to make an excep-"

"Lucas tugged her toward him and stopped her words by covering her mouth with his own. She quivered at the sweet tenderness of his kiss.

"I love you" Lucas whispered in her hair

Brooke's heart fluttered wildly in her breast "We just met"

Lucas stepped back and held her at arm's length

"I feel like I've known you forever" He pulled her closer

"I love you too Luke"

He smiled and brushed his lips against hers

"What the hell is going on here?"

Brooke and Lucas jerked apart like two guilty teenagers. Brooke met her sister's accusatory gaze

"Peyton…"


End file.
